


Midnight Cravings

by Star55



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine’s cravings hit at the strangest of times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** For a couple of anons I had at [my tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) who wanted a smutty follow up to [Things Change](http://archiveofourown.org/works/535653).

Kurt was fast asleep, carefully planted in dream-land where his mind created the strangest and best things. Dream Blaine had a daisy crown on his head and was running through a field naked, save the crown, happily singing and Kurt couldn’t help but laugh. He looked so _happy_ and alive. He practically glowed with happiness. 

Dream Kurt was about to venture towards him when he felt something poking his arm. He looked around, seeing nothing and frowned. He took a few paces and the poking happened again. With a frown, Dream Kurt swatted at his arm, hoping to get rid of the annoying feeling but it didn’t happen. He looked up, trying to find Dream Blaine but he was nowhere to be found.

The poking grew more insistent and Kurt huffed a sigh, turning on the spot to try and locate the thing that was poking him.

“… _Kurt_...”

“… _Kurt_...”

“… _Kurt_... KURT!”

Kurt’s eyes snapped open and he looked at Blaine who was hovering over him in bed, smiling brightly.

“Good, you’re awake!” Blaine said. “I want a sandwich. Will you make me one?”

Kurt groaned and turned his head, fully prepared to go back to sleep when he heard Blaine’s soft whine behind him. He got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make Blaine a sandwich. 

Blaine was just at the start of his third trimester and his cravings had not let up. Kurt had witnessed his boyfriend eating the strangest of foods throughout his pregnancy and Blaine hadn’t even batted an eye. It was like he _wanted_ to eat the things he was eating. Kurt didn’t know how Blaine could stomach eating tuna and peanut butter but he did it and he often proclaimed that he would continue eating it after giving birth but Kurt wasn’t so sure that even Blaine would be able to stomach eating it afterwards.

Kurt took the plate with the PB&J sandwich on it back to the bedroom to find Blaine fast asleep again. He sighed, putting the plate on the bedside table on Blaine’s side of the bed and he slipped back under the covers.

He had just drifted off to sleep again when he felt Blaine’s hand shaking him awake.

“What?” Kurt asked, frowning.

“I’m horny,” Blaine replied.

Kurt blinked his eyes open and looked at Blaine. His face was eager and hopeful and Kurt knew he wouldn’t be able to resist him for long. 

“You’re horny?” Kurt repeated and Blaine nodded vigorously. 

“Yes,” he said. “You can fuck me now.”

Kurt stared at him in disbelief. “Blaine, it’s,” he paused to see the time on his phone, “It’s two fourteen am!”

“I know,” Blaine replied. “But I’m horny and I can’t put my fingers inside of myself as well anymore and… well, you’re _right_ there.”

“Way to sweet talk a guy,” Kurt said grumpily. He rolled onto his side to face Blaine and was immediately kissed by his boyfriend. 

Kurt sighed softly against Blaine’s lips, shifting closer to him, resting one hand on Blaine’s pregnant stomach. He stroked over the stretched skin underneath Blaine’s shirt where it had ridden up. He broke the kiss to lean down and press his lips against Blaine’s swollen stomach, feeling a giddy sense of pride as he did. 

Kurt sat up and undressed Blaine, throwing his clothes over the side of the bed, uncaring where they landed. He quickly shimmied out of his pyjamas as well and settled back down next to Blaine, stroking his cheek softly.

“How do you want to do this?” Kurt asked softly. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Oh,” Blaine said. “I hadn’t thought that far ahead…”

Kurt pressed a soft kiss to Blaine’s lips. “Are you able to go on your hands and knees or would that be too uncomfortable?”

Blaine looked down at his large belly and made a face. “It might be but I want to give it a try.”

“Wait,” Kurt said. “I have an idea.”

Blaine raised his eyebrows as Kurt got up off the bed. He headed out into the living room to grab an ottoman and rejoined Blaine in the room a few moments later. He pushed the ottoman against the far wall of their room and moved to Blaine’s side of the bed. 

“Up,” he said, holding out his hands.

Blaine held onto his hands and Kurt helped pull him up. “…Kurt?”

“Trust me, this will be worth it,” Kurt said with a smile. He kissed Blaine softly on the lips and guided Blaine to the ottoman. “Put your foot up on the ottoman. This way, you can lean against the wall and I can fuck you without gravity hurting you.”

“Oh.” Blaine nodded and moved to rest his foot up on the ottoman, effectively creating the perfect angle for them.

Kurt quickly squirted some lubricant into the palm of his hand and warmed it before slipping a finger into Blaine’s entrance. Blaine let out a breathy sigh at the contact and pushed back against Kurt’s finger. He folded his arms up against the wall and laid his head to rest on them while Kurt stretched him open. 

Kurt absent-mindedly stroked Blaine’s stomach as he worked his fingers inside of Blaine, a habit he had picked up when Blaine had told him he was pregnant. He wriggled his fingers deeper inside of Blaine and Blaine bucked back against him when Kurt hit his prostate.

“I’m ready,” Blaine said, breathing heavy already. “Just… fuck me, please.”

“Okay,” Kurt replied. He coated his erection in lubricant and slowly guided himself into Blaine until he was completely sheathed inside of him. 

“Wow,” Blaine breathed. “That feels so good.”

“Good,” Kurt replied, dropping kisses along the back of Blaine’s shoulders and to the base of his neck. 

He thrust forwards experimentally and Blaine moaned loudly. Kurt peppered kisses along every inch of Blaine’s skin that he could reach as he thrust in and out of his boyfriend. Blaine’s moans filled the room, driving Kurt to keep going. Blaine reached a hand behind him, his fingers threading through Kurt’s hair as best as he could from the angle and he pulled him close. Their lips met in a messy kiss, mostly hot breath and the flick of their tongues against each other.

Kurt kept his pace up, one hand steady on Blaine’s hip, the other stroking random patterns over his pregnant belly. Blaine whined and turned his head again, panting against Kurt’s neck. Kurt kissed him again and moved one of his hands to wrap around Blaine’s cock as best as he could. He stroked it lazily, knowing that it was driving Blaine crazy and Blaine pushed back hard into Kurt in retaliation.

“More,” Blaine whispered. “Please.”

Kurt nodded and stroked Blaine harder, angling his hips so that he filled Blaine as much as possible with every single thrust into him.

Blaine cried out as his orgasm hit, splattering the wall in front of them with his come. He trembled in Kurt’s arms from the intensity and Kurt covered Blaine’s mouth with his own as best as he could, kissing him again. He gripped Blaine’s hip a little tighter as he continued to thrust into him, causing Blaine to moan with every brush of Kurt’s cock against his prostate. 

Blaine purposefully clenched his muscles around Kurt and the added friction made Kurt come hard inside of Blaine. He breathed heavily against Blaine’s shoulder as he came down from his high and Blaine smiled at him when he opened his eyes again. 

“That was amazing,” Blaine said.

Kurt gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek gently. “I’m glad,” he said. He slowly pulled out of Blaine, causing him to moan and he helped Blaine back into bed before getting a wash cloth from the bathroom to clean him up. 

He quickly wiped down the wall as well before dropping the soiled wash cloth in the bathroom sink to deal with when he woke up in the morning.

Kurt joined Blaine back in bed a moment later and curled against him from behind, resting his hand on Blaine’s stomach. He pressed a kiss to the spot just behind Blaine’s ear that he knew was sensitive and Blaine shuddered at the touch.

“I love you,” Kurt said softly.

“Love you too,” Blaine replied.

Kurt was just about to drift off to sleep again when Blaine patted his hand. 

“Kurt?” he asked. “Can I have another sandwich?”

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
